Gifts
by green7silver
Summary: Pansy wants Hermione to have special Valentines Days. Fluff
1. Chapter 1

No prank

Pansy

The first time I saw Hermione Granger was at the station, where my parents brought me to the Hogwarts Express. It was difficult to miss her. Demanding voice, answers to all questions, and those eyes.

Of course, I knew that she was muggleborn, and of course I felt no surprise when she became a Gryffindor. Oh, she was intelligent enough to have become a Ravenclaw and loyal enough to have made a good Hufflepuff, and I really think she might have had the cunning of a Slytherin if she'd really needed it. But the braveness was her greatest gift, and I didn't need the incident with the troll to figure that out.

I've spent a lot of time with watching her; reading in the bibliotheca, running around with Potty and Weasel and cheering at Quidditch matches. But most of all, I love how she looks when she puts her hand in the air to show that she knows something. Her eyes glow and she looks so beautiful.

No, I'm not in love. Merlin, I'm only eleven. But I have a crush of her, and I would like for her to know it. She deserves something nice, and it's Valentine's Day next week. But what was I to give her?

Sweets are always okay, aren't they? And I know what she likes. I remember when she told Parvati that she likes caramel cream and nuts. No problem.

But how was I supposed to get into her room in the Gryffindor tower which is protected by passwords and a picture? And I didn't want her friends to find out and tease her about it, so I couldn't use one of the school's owls. No, she needed an intelligent bird, and that meant that I had to ask Draco for his eagle-owl. But that wasn't a problem- He isn't as arrogant and unapproachable as he leads others to believe. He didn't even ask what I wanted it for.

Hermione

I knew that it was Valentine's Day. Girls know things like that. But, of course, I hadn't expected anything. I was too young, and even if I had been older, who would give anything to bushy haired, big toothed Granger?

I know I'm no beauty, but deep inside me I dreamed, like every little girl of a prince who would come.

And when I came into my room after dinner, there was a little parcel on top of my covers. A parcel on Valentine's Day?

Something in me flickered with hope. But in my head was mistrust.

What if it was a prank?

Carefully, I opened it. Chocolate. Maybe there was a potion in it, or it was going to explode at any moment. I spoke any examining spell I knew. Nothing.

Before Parvati and Lavender could come back and ask questions, I brought it to the common room to think.

"Sweets from your parents?" Ron asked. Trust him to miss any implications. Without asking, he ate a morsel. I held my breath, but nothing happened.

I watched him for the next few hours, but he remained intact. In the end I decided that it had to really be chocolate. I took a piece of it. Delicious, my favourite chocolate.

If it really wasn't a prank, it really had to be a gift- my first Valentine's Day gift.


	2. Chapter 2

No incident

The second year was not really different. I had longed the whole holidays to see her again. And there she was with Potty and Weasel, how Draco called them. Yes, he was in the Quidditch team now and it was not nice to call her a Mudblood, but she is so beautiful, when she is angry. And so clever when she needs to be. Polyjuice Potion as a second year, not even Snape would have managed that.

When I was fascinated last year, now admired her too. And I was afraid for her. She was a muggle born after all. Draco ordered us to stay over Christmas and so I had even more time to watch her.

Of course the other Slytherin were bound to notice sooner or later. It was Draco who approached me short before Valentine's Day.

"This year it won't be so easy to get your present to Hermione Granger unless you want to use Lockhard´s messengers."

I snorted.

"I thought so," Draco chuckled, "may I ask, what you give her?"

"A book of poetry."

"Romantic. But you know even my eagle owl can't get past the new security because of the heir."

Of course I knew that.

"That means we've to pass to her outside of the Griffindor tower."

"We?"

"You will need help, trust me."

"You're right. And a neutral place."

"Like the library?"

"That´s an excellent idea – if you could keep her occupied for some time."

"I could."

It was Valentine´s Day once again. And this time no one could miss it. Lockhard had seen to that. I was nervous. I couldn't stop to think about the gift I had got last year. I dreamed of the secret admirer. Someone who was beautiful and intelligent and deeply in love with me. At least, when I was thinking positive. When I'm thinking negative, I think it's all was just an incident, a misunderstanding.

I couldn't concentrate on anything, but Harry and Ron didn't notice anything. Typical. So I sat in the library and tried to concentrate on history of magic – but it was so dull, that even I thought one moment about to skip my homework. Of course only a moment. Homework was important. I decided to get another book about wizards in the 14th century. I scanned for a while and when I finally found it, I stumbled about the outstretched leg of Draco Malfoy.

"Oh, Mudblood," he grinned down to me.

"Malfoy," I gave him an angry glare, before I tried to collect my books.

He was watching and seeming to enjoy me crouching on the floor, but finally I had all books together again and went back to my place. And there were it lying innocently between my books. A little package? A gift? My fingers trembled when I approached it. A book with poems from many woman poetry writers. How cute! It was surely the most romantic thing I had ever got. It was no incident than. I had really a secret admirer. And if I hadn't wasted my time with that damned Malfoy, I could know by now who it was.


	3. Chapter 3

1

No Gryffindor.

I had really begun to hate the holiday, but finally my third school year started and I saw Hermione again. I had missed her so much. Nothing could destroy that joy – not even Draco´s injury by that blasted bird. Of course, he should have been listening to Hagrid instead of daydreaming about the youngest Weasley.

I could understand, though. She wasn't Hermione, but she had a certain something. This would be an interesting year. Some half-wit in charge of magical creatures and a werewolf in Defence against the Dark Arts. And Sirius Black was on the run. At least there wouldn't be any boredom.

But I wished Hermione wasn't so close to Potter. She'd be in danger once again. At least it meant that I could sleep in the same room as Hermione sometimes, even when it was just the great hall. There was also the visit to Hogsmead to look forward to.

I followed Hermione when I wasn't looking for her present. With each year she had become more beautiful, so I needed something really beautiful for her this time. I knew where to look. The shop was small and shabby, and I don't think anyone other than a Slytherin would visit it. Their loss. Nowhere else could you get those little glass figures, which looked as though they were alive. I chose the owl of Pallas Athene, a sign of her wisdom. Hermione would like it. All I had to do was get it into her room. But for that part I had Draco, didn't I?

I knew I should've been occupied with other things – Buckbeak, Sirius Black, the fight with Ron and Harry – but there was something I just couldn't get out of my head, and that was the next Valetine´s Day.

I had to find out who it was. I was sure I couldn't stand another year without knowing. Just being on the watch was not enough. I must find a way… a trap. It wasn't nice to do something like that, but maybe it was the only chance to find it out. All I had to do was to find the right spell. But that was easier said than done. I looked through all the spell books I found, but there wasn't one spell that would do. Finally, I opened book so old that it nearly fell into pieces when I did, and there it was.

I was ready for Valentine's Day. In the morning, I prepared everything and went to breakfast, although I had no appetite at all. Paying no attention to Harry's and Ron's problems with homework, I rushed back to my room. There was a little parcel. This time I had no time to look inside; instead, I activated the spell. Would it work? For a horrible moment nothing happened, but than a little white light appeared and flew around the room, as if it was searching for someone. Hopefully, I followed while it zigzagged through the whole tower, but each room made it weaker, and when it reached the portrait hole, it suddenly disappeared. I tried to revive it, but failed drastically.

For the rest of the day, I tried to figure out what had gone wrong. I hadn't made any errors – I checked twice. The spell was just not strong enough, I supposed.

It was only a short while before I fell asleep that I realised that the spell at least had brought one truth. It had searched the whole tower – my admirer was not from my house.


	4. Chapter 4

No Secret Anymore

Pansy:

The fourth year had just begun and we had visitors from other wizarding schools. And, everybody was swooning over Fleur Delacourt. Not Draco; I must give him the credit for that. But who could fall for that vela when Hermione was near?

The only real good thing about this Triwizard thing is the Yule ball. Imaging Hermione in dress robes! Oh goddess! I just wish I could dance with her, but that would mean to give up my masquerade and admit that I'm her secret admirer – me – a female, a Slytherin. She would hate it. She would hate me. And Slytherins are not known for bravery.

So I was determined to keep my silence, but then this Krum person was pining for her, using his slimy charm and this faked shyness and helplessness. Shy, my ass. Oh I know too well how it works. Milli has made some friends in Dumstrang and they had a lot to tell about his ex girlfriends. I don't want him to break her heart. I will have to tell her, won't I? And I will need time – luckily I have Draco to arrange that.

When Hermione went to the library one morning, Grabbe and Goyle waylaid her and brought her to an empty classroom.

"Hermione."

"Parkinson."

I never had used her real name before and she's looking at me curiously.

"I have to make a confession to you. I'm in love with you," I told her in a rush, fearingit would never to get out.

"If this is a bad joke …"

"No, this is he truth," I whispered, "I've been in love with you since our first year. I knew since I saw you for the first time."

"That is ridiculous."

"No." I still didn´t dare to look in her eyes. "I also gave you some things as a sign of my feelings: chocolate, a book of poems from woman poets and the owl of Pallas Athene."

She stared, if I had suddenly sprouted two more heads: "You mean you are …" she whispered.

I nodded: "I'm surely not what you expected or desired, but yes, I´m your secret admirer."

She looked about ready to faint, so I hurried to a conclusion.

"I know, you want probably never look at me again. But if you want to see me again, I will wait outside the astronomy tower at midnight during the Yule ball."

With that I left her. I didn't know, what was worse: to wait all those long days for her decision or the certainty the Yule ball would bring.

Hermione:

The fourth year had started with a bang. The Triwizards Tournament was a new danger for Harry and Ron´s attitude was no help at all. And there was Victor, too. In the beginning, he was just annoying, but when he was shy, I couldn´t help to begin to like him. Someone like him pining for someone like me was so exhilarating that I really forgot everything else: School, my bickering best friends, the tournament – and my secret admirer. But then he or, better yet she, was suddenly out in the open.

Pansy´s confession was a profound shock for me. I had never thought of a girl – or of a Slytherin. One of those would have shocked me, but both together was a bit too much.

The next few days I reacted like a zombie. Luckily, everyone else was just too caught up to notice. The first thing which came to my mind was to forget everything. To pretend that it never had happened. But all the time I had to look over to Pansy, as if I saw her for the first time – and she was quiet pretty. Her eyes were a nice shade of brown and when she smiled, she was kind of cute. I couldn't ignore, that she was sexy and it was not the first time I looked after a girl, either.

All Slytherin couldn't be evil and now it was just a date, wasn't it? It couldn't hurt to go.

When I dressed for the Yule Ball, I couldn't help asking myself if Pansy would like my dress – it was her and not Ron or Viktor I wanted to impress. Maybe I was beginning to fall for her too.

It wasn't that easy to get away at Midnight, while everyone was staring at me, but finally I managed to escape both Ron´s wrath and Viktor´s clumsy attention.

Pansy was already waiting for me and I could tell that she was nervous. When she spotted me, a smile light up her face and I didn't know how I ever could have thought her ugly.

On an impulse I bent forward and kissed her. When she began to kiss me back, I knew that I had made the right decision.

The end

Sorry, that I won't write that fic through all school years, but my muse ran away. But if it ever comes back, I might write a sequel.


End file.
